My Heart Will Go On
by jazminle
Summary: A retelling of Titanic starring Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Two souls with different social backgrounds meet during the ill-fated maiden voyage of the RMS Titanic. H/D.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Heart Will Go On**

**Summary: A retelling of "Titanic" starring Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Please note that some of the dialogue is taken directly from the movie in this chapter. Most of it actually, but that will change as the fic progresses. **

* * *

><p>Clouds of smoke rose high above the hundreds of people littered around a long pier, all of them in awe and wonder as they gazed up at the grandest ship in the world<em>. RMS Titanic <em>gleamed in the sunlight, the largest and most illustrious steamer in the world, as it waited for the masses to board her on the voyage to America. Crewmen moved across the deck, however they were dwarfed by the sheer size of the steamer. People of all colors and breeding stood on the pier, bidding farewell to their loved ones, clutching their children, and gathering their bags, worry and excitement evident on all their faces as they prepared to brave the new beginning in their lives. Amidst the crowds, a regal carriage was being pulled by two white horses. Many of the surrounding people stared as it stopped in front of the ship. The driver immediately stepped down and opened the jewel-incrusted door to reveal the four people inside. Lucius Malfoy, the wealthy aristocrat, lowered himself from the carriage, his cold wife, Narcissa, clinging to his arm. They were dressed in fine clothes and jewels, their wealth apparent. Behind, a tall young man followed them, his gray eyes viewing Titanic with cool appraisal. Draco Malfoy was the handsome heir and only son of the Malfoy patriarch and he did not seem impressed with the steamer in front of him. A smug young girl named Pansy Parkinson followed him. She had come from a moderate wealthy family and had been promised to Draco since birth. Though they were betrothed, Draco ignored her, not bothering to tolerate her presence, which he found insufferable.

"I don't see what the fuss is all about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." He drawled. Pansy nodded importantly next to him.

His father chuckled coldly. "Don't be obtuse, Draco, Titanic is over a hundred feet longer than the Mauretania and far more luxurious."

"Your son is far too hard to impress, darling," Narcissa said smoothly, placing her hand on her husband's arm. She gazed up at Titanic, her blue eyes pleased. "So this is the unsinkable ship."

"God himself couldn't sink this ship." answered Walden Macnair as appeared from out of nowhere and sidled next to the Malfoy's, grinning toothily. He was Lucius' personal bodyguard and confidante and he went with them everywhere. He was a dour, unpleasant man and his eyes too often strayed to Draco's slim and lithe form. Immediately, the Malfoy heir held out his arm for Pansy and walked to stand closer to the ship, his eyes narrowed on Macnair. He would rather deal with his dim-witted fiancee than the cantankerous Macnair.

"Have our luggage taken care of, Walden," Lucius commanded as he veered his way throughout the crowd, Draco trailing behind his parents. "Do not linger, Draco."

With an imperceptible suffering sigh, Draco followed his parents up the gateway.

* * *

><p>The same day, in a pub that faced the pier swarming with people, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sat at a back table, eyes focused on the two men across from them. The air in the pub was smoky and cheery, but the tension at the table, where a poker game was progressing, was obvious. The two men muttered to each other in a foreign language as Ron and Harry exchanged a knowing glance. Harry Potter was a British drifter, tall and built, and an orphan since he was born. Ron Weasley, on the other hand, came from a family of six boys and one girl, and was merely looking to provide a steadier income for his poor family. In the middle of table where the four men were playing, however, was not only money, but two third class tickets for the RMS Titanic.<p>

"Alright, men," Harry said seriously, his eyes betraying nothing. "This is the moment of truth... somebody's life is about to change."

Ron looked at Harry with contrition and set his cards down. "Sorry, mate."

The foreigners lay their cards down as one of them, Sven, looks almost hopeful.

"Two pair, Sven?" Harry commented. He bit his lip and stared at Ron. "I'm sorry, Ron..."

"Harry, that was all the money I had." Ron began to moan, but was cut off as Harry smacked his cards down on the table with glee. The other men leaned forward and all of their jaws dropped.

"I'm sorry, Ron, because you're not going to be seeing your mum for awhile. Full house!" Harry grinned down at his cards and leaped up, grabbing the rest of the money and the two tickets. He tipped his head towards the two foreigners, who had slumped miserably down in their chairs. "Thanks for the ride, boys!"

Ron sat still in his chair, mouth wide open as he looked disbelievingly at Harry's deck of cards. "America... I'm going to America."

"Come on, Ron!" Harry yelled loudly, his joy palpable as he shook Ron from his dazed stupor. "We're going to the land of the free!"

"Bloody hell!" The red-headed man seemed to finally hear him, and jumped from his chair, lifting Harry up onto his shoulders. "We're going to America!"

The patrons of the bar looked on at them with amusement as they cheered and yelled to everyone who would listen. Finally the bartender, who had had quite enough, motioned towards the clock on the wall of the bar and said grumpily,

"You mean Titanic goes to America. In five minutes."

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed as he scrambled down Ron's shoulders. He grabbed his bag, Ron hot on his heels, and gave those in the bar a final grin. "It's been grand, everyone!"

Both boys ran out of the pub, all they owned in the bags slung over their shoulders, as the final whistle from Titanic blew across the pier. They tore through the families waving up at the passagers already boarded until they finally sprinted up to the ramp of the thirdclass gangway. The crewman atop were clearly dismantling, but stopped at the yells of the two boys below.

"Wait!" Harry shouted up, waving their tickets in the air. "We're passangers!"

The crewman gave them a nasty look, but reattached the gateway. He grabbed their tickets with a raised eyebrow. "Sven? Olaf?"

Ron nodded hastily as Harry smiled at the man cheerfully. "That's us."

The man stopped, almost comtemplating telling them to leave the ship, but seemed at last not to care. "Go straight down that hall."

Harry and Ron raced down the hallway, exhilaration in their hearts as they approached their rooms. Ron looked at Harry with happiness shining from his blue eyes, "We're the bloody luckiest sons of bitches in England!"

Harry threw open the door of their rooms and immediately claimed the top bunk, unaware that there were two others joining them. The room was modestly small, two bunk beds crammed into opposite corners. Though their rooms were lacking, Harry was on top of the world.

* * *

><p>The Malfoys, on the other hand, were enjoying their luxurious accomodations. They had been given two bedrooms, a sitting room and a wardrobe room. The sitting room was vastly decorated with elaborate hangings and fixtures. Draco sat in an armchair across from Pansy, who was fanning herself delicately, as he admired some of the paintings he had acquired. His father and mother were out exploring the private deck that they had been granted and he was grateful for the somewhat limited privacy.<p>

"I don't know why you insist on gazing at those silly mud puddles." Pansy sniffed, looking at him with something akin to disdain. "A waste of money, if you ask me. You could have bought me something, for instance."

"Have you no proper sense of decorum?" Draco said lowly, sneering at the woman across from him. She shrinked back in her chair, fear evident in her eyes. "If you insist on speaking that way to your futute husband, there will be a grandious problem, Ms. Parkinson."

She said nothing and merely bowed her head.

Satisfied, Draco looked back to the work of art on his knees.

"Besides, you're completely wrong. These are fascinating pieces," He squinted down at the name scribbled on the corner of the painting. "Picasso... that was his name."

"He'll never amount to anything," Lucius said coldly, striding into the room with Narcissa. "But at least they were inexpensive."

Draco curled his lip, but did not answer. Instead, he walked up to a separate wardrobe that had been placed in the corner of the room, and swung open. Inside, a heavy metal safe could be seen. "They have just brought this up, Father."

Lucius looked satisfied. "Good."

They were interrupted when one of the maids exited Draco and Pansy's room, curtsying as she left. "Hopin' your room is alright, Miss."

"I'll be the judge of that." Pansy sneered, turning her nose up at the girl. She held out her hand in Draco's direction, who stared at her with dislike. "Let us go inspect it, darling."

His father's eyes motioned for him to offer Pansy his arm and it was with extreme reluctance he did. He followed her as she led the way into their private chambers and observed the bed, its white sheets crisp and clean.

"This is acceptable." Pansy turned to him. "What do you think?"

"It's fine." He said stiffly.

Pansy smiled coyly at him. "It's all so brand-new, isn't it? Just to think that tonight, I'll be the first to climb between those sheets." She leaned towards him and looked at Draco under her lashes. "I'll always be the first, won't I, Draco?"

He did not meet her eyes and turned away to stare at himself in the mirror that faced him. The disgust was palpable in his expression. Draco felt her approach him and watched through the glass as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her dark eyes heady with malice.

"The first and only. Forever."

* * *

><p>Later that day, the Titanic had made her final stop and was now heading out the coast of Ireland, with nothing but ocean in front of her. The Malfoy's had headed out onto the deck for a late tea and in their company was Mr. Thomas Andrews, the shipbuilder, Bruce Ismay, the managing director, and Molly Brown, a hefty woman who was the wife of a wealthy husband who had struck gold out west. While her wealth would have normally made her fit in right away, she was "new money" and therefore the Malfoy's turned their noses up at her. She had struck up a conversation with Narcissa, who was sipping her tea with white knuckles, her blue eyes icy.<p>

"Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is... willed into a solid reality."

Draco feigned interest in the conversation, but on the inside, his listlessness grew. His father was subtly trying to intimidate Mr. Andrews, trying to quietly point out any flaws in the grand ship. Instead, Draco chose to look outside onto the deck, where the sun was slowly beginning its descent. He didn't look away until Pansy coughed slightly, nudging him.

"Don't you agree, Draco?" His father said, barely moving his lips. His dissapproval was evident and the other men in their company looked at him expectantly.

"You'll have to excuse my beloved," Pansy cut in, simpering. "He's a little tired from the journey. Aren't you, Draco?"

He smiled tightly. "Pardon me, Father. I was simply admiring the ship and I'm afraid I became distracted. What were you saying?"

"I was telling Mr. Ismay of your plans to become a lawyer and how vital it will be for your future," Lucius's eyes narrowed dangerously. "But if you are too _distracted _to even partake in a gentleman's discussion, perhaps it is not the most suitable career choice."

The tension around the table abruptly increased and everyone fell silent. Molly Brown let out a nervous giggle. "Come now, Lucius, don't be so hard on him! Let's all have a nice afternoon and talk about something else... like this grand ship we're on! Titanic, who came up with that name?" Molly looked over at Mr. Ismay and ignored Lucius, who glared at her, "You, Bruce?"

Mr. Ismay hesitantly spoke, "Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury... and safety-"

The desire to embarrass his father and the men for his humiliation grew and Draco chose to interject, "Do you know of Dr. Freud? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay."

Pansy stifled a giggle as Lucius turned his furious eyes on his only son. "For God's sakes, Draco-"

"Excuse me." Draco muttered and he stalked away from the table.

* * *

><p>Harry sat on a bench in the middle of the deck, his green eyes concentrated as he scribbled away on his sketch pad. Ron was a few feet away from him, staring down into the water with fascination as he stood on one of the rails on the deck.<p>

"Oh great. First class dogs come here to do their business." A scowling Irishmen burst out suddenly, pointing towards a snooty upperclassman and his French bulldog.

"At least we know where we rank in the scheme of things." Harry answered, grinning.

"Like we could forget." The Irishman approached him and stuck out his hand. "I'm Seamus, by the way, Seamus Finnegan."

"Harry Potter." They shook hands and Seamus glanced down at the sketch pad, nodding appreciatively.

"That's damn good."

Harry was about to give his thanks when his eyes strayed over to the well deck above them. A young man, about his age, stood there, his gray eyes stormy and troubled as he gripped the rail with white knuckles. His hair was white blond and fine, carefully slicked back and he had the face of wealth. The lines of his face were sharp and refined and Harry's breath was stolen away. As an artist, he appreciated finer things and this young man was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. As if sensed he was being watched, he turned sharply in Harry's direction, but the move was graceful and lithe. Their eyes met, green on gray, and a sense of electricity crawled its way up Harry's spine. The young man looked away quickly, a hesistant expression changing his face. Harry watched as another man, obviously his father because their resemblance was uncanny. The older man, however, looked far colder and harsh than his son. They were also approached by a young woman, who attached herself to the man's arm, her dark eyes angry. He shook her off and walked away from the pair, who called after him.

"Draco!" The young lady said shrilly, and many looked up to watch as the pair strode after Draco.

"Draco..." Harry murmured, tasting the name on his lips.

"Forget it, mate." Seamus said knowingly, winking at him. "You'd as like have angels fly out o' yer arse as get next to the likes o' him."

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, when the sun had finally set and dinner bells had rung, Draco sat in the middle of his father and Pansy, staring into his plate and he paid no mind to the inconsequential babble around him. When had his life come to this? He saw his life as an endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches... always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. He saw himself as a lawyer, stuck with boring files and paperwork, in an office that felt too big for him. As the waiter approached and set down his plate of crab salad, he picked up the crab fork, which glinted sharply in the light. His eyes followed the light and, aware that no one was paying him any mind, poked the fork into the skin of his wrist. The sharp prick that followed awoke him and he found himself digging it in harder, until droplets of blood appeared, staining his white shirt. The sight of the blood made him blanch and Draco quickly pulled down the sleeve of his suit jacket. He tugged at his tie, which felt like a vise against his neck, choking him.<p>

"I-I..." He began, but no one listened. "Excuse me!"

He strode from the table, feverishly trying to remove his tie, but to no avail. He ignored all of the stewards that called after him as he walked the corridor across from his chambers. Draco entered the room, and stood in the middle, gazing once more at his reflection in the large vanity mirror. With a shuddering sigh, he tore the tie off of his throat, throwing it across his room. Running his fingers through his hair, he pulled at the strands. He felt himself drowning. This was the life he would be forced to have the minute Titanic docked in New York. Draco could not deal with it. He could not look at himself. He would see his father there.

"No!"

He flung a hairbrush at the mirror and watched in morbid satisfaction as it cracked. The room suddenly felt too small and it closed in around him. He had to get out of there and ran once more out of the door. He knew his destination.

,,,,

Harry kicked his feet up on a bench, cigarrette dangling from his mouth and his eyes fastened on the stars. Hearing someone come up, his green orbs widened in shock as he saw the young man from before, Draco, stride past him, hair dishelved and grey eyes crazed. Swinging up, he followed the other man quietly, flicking his cigarrette in the water. He stopped once they reached the stern and even Draco seemed surprise at the end of his journey. With a determined glint, he clung to the stern's flagpole and looked out onto the black water. Without any warning, Harry saw him begin to climb over the railing, till he faced the blackness, his body over the rails. He saw Draco look down as if hypnotized by the black vortex below. Harry saw his fingers tighten slightly on the rail before loosening. He chose to step forward.

"Don't do it."

Draco lashed around, his grey eyes narrowed. "Stay back. Don't come any closer."

Harry took another step forward. "Just calm down and take my hand, I'll pull you back in."

"No," Draco sneered, but his lip trembled visibly. "Don't come near me.. I'll let go, I swear I will."

"No... I don't think you will." Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

Draco blanched. "Excuse me? Do not presume to tell me what I will or will not do. You don't know me, so go away!"

Harry shook his head and began to remove his shoes and sweater. "Can't now, I'm involved. If you let go, I'll have to jump in right after you."

The blond man glared. "Don't be absurd!"

"I'm a good swimmer."

Draco gripped the rails tighter as he faced Harry. "The fall alone would kill you."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It would hurt... but I'm more concerned about that water being so cold."

The Malfoy heir looked down, visibly upset. "How cold?"

"Freezing," Harry answered dubiously, removing his chain and setting it down. "Maybe a couple of degrees over."

"And you're still going to jump in after me?" Draco exclaimed. "You are absolutely mad!"

Harry gazed at him calmly, something like kindness in those deep green eyes. "With all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship."

After a long pause, Draco finally nodded. "Alright. You win."

He unfastened one of his hands from the rail and held it out. Harry grasped it firmly and smiled, "I'm Harry Potter."

Draco sneered, but its effect had been greatly lessened by the fear that now reflected on his face. "Enchanted."

The Malfoy heir began to turn slowly until he faced Harry. The reality of the situation he was in was settling and the terrifying height made his head swim. Suddenly, the hand the still clutched the rail slipped and he felt himself tumble down as one of his feet slid off. Harry himself was pulled toward the rail and, mustering all his strength, braced himself against the railing. He awkwardly pulled Draco towards him and with one great heave, managed to pull the other man over the rail. They fell on the deck, Draco sprawled on top of him.

"I've got you." Harry panted.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time, the silence tense and electric, until Draco seemed to realize what he was doing and hastily stood up.

"I-I-"

But before he could get any other words out, they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. To Draco's distress, they were joined by a crewman, Macnair and his father.

"What in God's name is going on here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's a bit of an awkward place to end it, but I just couldn't get anymore out. I'm really excited to do this. I've just watched Titanic and I thought to myself, this is definitely Harry/Draco material. Doing this in my spare time, so I can't say whether I will update often. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this and stick around to see what's to come! ALSO: This had a lot of dialogue from the movie, but it won't happen too much with the later chapters. I don't own those lines though. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: My Heart Will Go On**

**Summary: A retelling of "Titanic" starring Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.**

* * *

><p>"What in God's good name is going on here?" Lucius Malfoy's voice cut through the air like steel. Draco winced imperceptibly and shook himself off, as Macnair, his father and the crewman viewed Harry with barely concealed disgust. The other man was dressed in clothes of poor, ragged quality and behind crooked wire glasses were the greenest eyes Draco had ever seen. They twinkled at him and Draco found it hard to swallow. Ignoring those dancing green eyes, he turned back to his father, who was growing impatient.<p>

"We were just observing the hull of the ship, Father." Draco lied smoothly, praying Potter would go along with his story. "Mr. Potter lost his balance and almost slipped through the railing when I managed to get hold of his arm."

Lucius looked unconvinced, his upper lip curling as he turned to Harry, who crossed his arms over his chest with a slight air of defiance. "Is this true, Mr... Potter, was it?"

Harry peered at Draco for a split second, gaze unreadable, until he glanced back at Lucius and gave him a wide grin. "Yes sir, it is. Clumsy oaf, I am. If it hadn't been for Draco here, I'd be sinking down to the bottom of the sea."

"Well, your son's a hero, Mr. Malfoy." The crewman exclaimed, seemingly raising his hand to clap Lucius on the back but dropping it when the tall aristocrat glared. He pointed at Harry suddenly. "You, though. You shouldn't be here."

Harry raised his hands up in defeat. "I'm going, mate, I'm going!"

Draco breathed a quiet sigh of relief. The sooner Harry left, the sooner he would leave this sordid little secret behind him. No one else would ever find out that he had almost tried to... well, no matter. The situation was over. He walked up to his father, intending to return back to the dining area, when none other than Molly Brown saddled up to their group, lit cigarrete in between her thick fingers.

"Draco, Lucius!" She proclaimed cheerfully, taking a long drag. "What the bloody hell's going on here?"

Lucius, if possible, glared even more furiously. "Nothing at all, Mrs. Brown, Draco just became involved in some unfortunate situation, but it has all been resolved."

"He saved him from falling off the ship!" The crewman interjected helpfully, pointing towards Harry, who looked quite amused by the situation. The crewman instantly quelled as Lucius' glare increased by tenfold.

Molly gave a hearty laugh. "Well, I'll be damned. Who knew you had something like that in you, Draco!"

Draco smiled half-heartedly. "I surely didn't."

She turned to Harry. "You ought to be more careful, boy, you're lucky Draco was there to save your skin."

He had never felt more mortified as Harry winked at him and answered her in a charming voice, "My hero."

Molly guffawed and threw an arm over Harry's shoulder. He leaned in to her, with that stupid twinkle in his eyes, familiarity in his stance as if they had been old friends. "I like you, boy. Say, why don't join us for dinner tomorrow night and regale us with Draco's heroic tale."

"Count me in." Harry looked straight at Draco. The cool air of the night had nothing to do with the shiver that ran down his core. He stepped forward but was stopped as Lucius' hand clawed over his shoulder like an iron vice. He was steered back in the direction of the first class cabins, the whispers and giggles of Mrs. Brown and Harry Potter behind him. It was not until they reached the doors of their chambers that Lucius released him.

"Must that godforsaken woman meddle in everything?" He said with a great disdain. Macnair threw upon the delicately carved doors and both Malfoys strode in unison.

"I think it'll be amusing," Draco responded quietly. Lucius glowered at him and he hastened to continue, "I mean, having a third class man eating dinner with the royals. They'll eat him alive."

This seemed to appease his father slightly, as he jerked his head at Macnair, who soon vanished into one of the other rooms, but Draco knew the man was still seething by the taut of his shoulders. His thoughts were confirmed when his father once again whirled around and spit at him, "Then what is the reason for your oh so gallant actions this evening?"

"What would you have me do?" Draco responded quietly, not breaking eye contact with Lucius. "He would've died!"

Lucius looked at him with a mixture of disappointment and disgust. "Then you should have let him. The less of those mongrels there are in this world, the better."

Draco's mouth gaped open. He had never heard his father voice such a cruel and tactless opinion. He knew how highly the Malfoy family thought of themselves, knew the disregard they held for anyone of a lower class, but never had he thought his family could be so ruthless. He continued to sit there, slack jawed, until Macnair returned, a carved wooden box clutched in his meaty hands. His father took it from him without a word and opened it. Draco was surprised when his father handed it to him. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace with a large blue stone, which glittered like a thousand twinkling lights. It was the most extravagant thing he had ever seen.

"Is this a di–"

"A diamond, yes." Lucius interrupted before Draco could even get all the words out. "56 carats. It was once worn by Louis the Sixteenth. They call it La Couer De La Mer, the He–"

"The Heart of the Ocean," Draco said softly, turning the necklace in his hands. "But why are you giving it to me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucius rapped his cane rapidly and Draco, who had been mesmerized by the necklace, snapped to attention. "You are meant to give it to Miss Parkinson as an engagement gift."

The softness in Draco's eyes that had come from examining the necklace was doused at the mention of Pansy's name. This gift was too exquisite for the likes of her. It belonged around the neck of someone far more graceful, someone with a beauty that only reflected the inward. Immediately, a flame of green flashed through his mind. "Of course, Father. It is a most suitable gift."

Lucius smiled coldly.

"I should imagine so. It is the perfect gift for a bride of a Malfoy. It was made for royals... and we are royalty."

* * *

><p>Draco looked over his shoulder uncertainly before hurrying away and unlatching the gate that led down to third class. The steerage men that surrounded the deck stopped and stared at him. Draco imagined they had never seen someone of his caliber around these parts of the ship. Draco continued to walk on, praying that he would go a bit more unnoticed. He eyed his surroundings and tried not to convey his slight interest. It was a stark difference then the opulence he was used to. The steerage area was boisterous and loud. He saw mothers everywhere, calling for their children, who raced around the deck with happy, carefree yells. Men played chess, old women gossiped and as he walked further along, he spotted two men fiddling around a piano and another slumped on the floor. Even from afar, Draco recognized those green eyes.<p>

"It's my bloody turn, Seamus, sod off!" The ginger man was yelling, shoving the other aside.

"You don't even know how to play, you twit!" His friend, Seamus apparently, responded in a thick Irish brogue.

As Draco continued to approach, the rambunctious activity in the room suddenly ceased. Everyone looked at him openly, some with awe and others with resentment, and even the ginger haired man and Seamus stopped their fighting to look at him with widened eyes. Draco saw Harry look up and he followed the other two's gaze.

Draco stopped in front of him with a sort of grimace smile. "A word, Mr. Potter."

"Hello to you too." Harry said, with an easy grin. He tucked his pencil behind his ear and closed his book before standing up.

"If we could speak in private?" Draco asked uncomfortably.

"Of course," Harry said in agreement. "Uh, after you?" He motioned in the opposite direction along the side of ship and Draco strode forward, not daring to look back. Harry glanced over his shoulder, to the questioning eyes of his friends and shrugged, leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

,,,,,

Harry and Draco walked side by side, passing people who were sitting and talking by the steamer chairs. Some glanced at the mismatched pair curiously, but no one said a word. The air around them was filled with an awkward tension, fed by both men for different reasons. Draco had never been one for awkward silences and he was the first to break it.

"Mr. Potter, I just–"

"Harry." The other man cut in quickly.

Draco gave a slight nod. "Harry... I feel like quite the imbecile. In fact, I had been going over how to quite approach you all morning." He didn't even know why he was giving such a familiar confession, but Draco felt, quite foolishly, that he could say whatever to Harry and the man would not judge him for anything.

"Well, here you are." Harry said, with a small disarming smile.

"Here I am. I'd like to personally thank you for all your discretion." He said this in his most formal voice.

"You're welcome. Draco."

Draco felt flustered. Was he being teased? Why was he not asking any questions? Why did he look so bloody content? "Look, I know what you must be thinking–"

"No, I don't think you do." Harry interjected, all trace of humor gone from his voice.

"Yes, I do... you are thinking I know nothing of misery, that nothing could be so terrible in my perfect that I would... you probably think someone bringing the wrong hors d'oeuvre was what caused me to.. well..." He trailed off.

Harry shook his head, green eyes serious. "That's not what I was thinking at all...What I was thinking was... what could have happened to hurt this man so much... that he thought he had no way out."

Draco felt once again suffocated. "It wasn't just one thing... It was everything. I felt trapped, like there was no way out. I couldn't bear to be part of their little world for more second. I just needed to get out. I needed to get away. Even Titanic felt too small. I just remembered running till I reached the rails." He laughed. "I remember thinking if I threw myself over, my father would be furious. I wanted to show him there was one thing he couldn't control about me. I just wanted to show them. And they would be sorry."

"They would be sorry," Harry nodded in agreement but then stopped. "Course, you'd be dead so you wouldn't have even got to witness it."

Draco laughed shortly. "God, I was such a fool."

"Happens to the best of us." Harry responded and they laughed together. A passing stewardess looked at them with disapproval but scurried away at the sight of Draco's sneer.

"And that pug-nosed creature you were with?" Harry asked teasingly. "She's one of your 'them'?"

"Yes, she is." Draco smiled wanly. "One of the worst."

"That's your girl, isn't she?"

"Worse than that."

"Is that what it's about as well?" Harry leaned against one of the rails of the ship. "You feel like you're on a train you can't get off because you're marrying Miss Pug Nose?"

"I suppose, yes." Draco tried not to stare too openly at the other man, who had closed his eyes, wind sweeping through his wild hair.

Harry opened his eyes and grinned. "I've got a solution.. don't marry her."

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid."

"It is exactly that simple." Harry said with conviction.

Draco shook his head. "Don't be so quick to judge until you've met my family and the world I come from."

"I guess I will tonight."

Eager for a change of subject, Draco motioned towards the book Harry held in his hands.

"And what might that be?"

"Just some sketches." Harry held out the book. "Take a look if you'd like."

Draco took the book gingerly and opened it. Each page held an expressive drawing, a perfect capture of humanity. They were drawn almost too well, as if by some sort of magic. Draco was almost mesmerized.

"These are amazing." He complimented Harry with sincerity. He knew how to appreciate fine art and Harry's was impeccable.

Harry scratched the back of his neck and shook his head, but Draco could tell he was pleased by comment. "They're not worth a damn.. but I just seem to keep spewing them out. I can't help it."

As he turned the page from an old man Harry had drawn with a long beard and eyes that twinkled behind half-moon spectacles, Draco's breath caught slightly at the sketches that followed. Nude bodies swirled across the pages and he was transfixed. Harry had captured them beautifully, all of them soulful and real, expressive eyes and hands. It was almost uncomfortably intimate.

"And these drawn from life?" He asked, thankful his voice held no change.

Harry smiled. "Yes. That's the great thing about Paris... plenty of people willing to take their clothes off."

He continued to turn the page when he stumbled upon a nude man that Harry had seemed to have drawn repeatedly. The man was posed in half sunlight, half darkness, all languid and graceful.

"You liked this man. You've drawn him quite a lot."

Harry looked at the sketch with a fondness Draco had never seen. "He had beautiful hands."

Draco cleared his throat and tried to tease, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a love affair with this man."

Harry laughed and the sound was lovely. "Not with him... just his hands."

"You have a gift, Harry," Draco told him solemnly, his eyes locked on Harry's emerald ones. "And I'm not just talking about the drawings. You.. you_ see_ people. In a way that not many do."

"I see you." Harry said intently, with a piercing gaze.

"And what do you see?" Draco tried not to fidget under than powerful stare. It was unbecoming of a Malfoy to fidget.

"You wouldn't have jumped."

Draco felt all the air leave his body at those words. Harry turned and began to walk away. Draco didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so instead he chose to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been forever since I've updated this fic, but I'm back now, for good. I recently got inspired once again after rewatching Titanic and I think I'm going to solely focus on this. Please leave a review with feedback and I shall see you in a week. **

**P.S. There's still quite some dialogue from the movie just because I think it fits the stories plot nicely, but I hope its not enough that you feel you're reading the script. Please let me know if I should just cut those bits out completely or if they deter your enjoyment. **

**Cheers xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: My Heart Will Go On**

**Summary: A retelling of "Titanic" starring Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.**

* * *

><p>Draco and Harry continued to walk along the deck of the grand ship, the first traces of sunset appearing along the horizon. A soft breeze ruffled their hair as the ship's lights slowly flickered on.<p>

"So if you didn't have to become a stuffy, pompous lawyer, what would you want to do?" Harry questioned.

Draco smiled lightly. "I'd want to travel, I suppose. Go all over the world and discover new art. I'd be poor, of course. But free."

"You wouldn't last two days," The other man teased. "There's no hot water and nearly no caviar."

"Don't be so quick to dismiss me, Potter." Draco shot back, a bit stung. "I don't even like caviar."

Harry gazed at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"Besides," Draco said, looking at him hard. "You don't seem to be doing too badly yourself... what is your story, Harry?"

Harry stopped and sat down in one of the steamer's chairs, patting the one next to him. Draco sat down, eyebrows raised. At his questioning look, Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a long one," He began, flicking his hair out of his eyes. "My mum and dad died when I was quite young and I lived with my aunt and uncle till I was about sixteen. They treated me like shite though, so I got out of there as quick as I could. After that, I was on my own. I worked on odd job here and there and I made enough money that I could finally leave England. I traveled over Europe and even America."

"And then what?" Draco questioned.

"Then traveled started to get a bit old. I went down to Los Angeles to the pier in Santa Monica. That's a swell place, they even have a rollercoaster. I sketched portraits there for ten cents a piece."

"A whole ten cents?" Draco spoke in a light, teasing tone.

Harry, however, did not seem to notice it and nodded eagerly. "Yes, it was great money. When it started getting colder, I picked up and moved to Paris, to see what the real artists were getting up to."

Draco's heart swelled with a mixture of elation and envy. How he wished he could speak of adventures of his own! But he had none.

"How I envy you, Harry," Draco confessed quietly. "How I wish I could simply pick up, leave and never look back."

"That's it... we're going." Harry declared, his green eyes dancing. "You and I, we'll go to the pier. We'll drink cheap beer and go on the roller coaster until we throw up and we'll ride horses on the beach... right in the surf. Just you and me, two men having a grand time." Harry spit towards the edge of the boat in a swift arc.

"Potter, where are your manners?" Draco hissed suddenly. Harry grinned at him and merely spit again. "That's deplorable."

"Don't tell you've never spit before?" Harry asked incredulously. "What kind of man are you?"

Draco turned away, lifting his chin. "A proper one."

"Go on, try it." Harry dared him, shouldering him. The contact made Draco's heart pound, but he still shook his head.

"Absolutely not."

"I dare you."

Draco glared, but he knew he wasn't one to refuse a challenge. Doing something he had never even dreamt of, Draco screwed up his mouth and hocked, flushing when only a tiny dribble escaped.

Harry laughed softly. "You can do better than that. Here, like this. Just hawk down, let it go to the front of your mouth.. then spit!"

In unison, Draco doing as Harry had said, they drew back and let their spit fly, a gob of it arcing into the ocean. They laughed together, faces lit with glee, when Draco looked over Harry's shoulder and blanched. His mother, Pansy and Molly Brown looked at him with gobsmacked expression. Immediately, his Malfoy mask slipped over his face and he straightened, assuming a proper position.

"Mother, Pansy, may I introduce Harry Potter?" Draco said formally.

Narcissa's face tightened as she answered, "Charmed, I'm sure."

"Now this is the fellow I was telling you about!" Molly exclaimed in a jolly tone. "The one your Draco saved from death, he'll be joining us for dinner tonight."

Molly looked at Harry, who had a tiny dribble of spit running down his chin, and grinned. It was a stark contrast to Pansy and his mother's expression. Both women looked at Harry like an insect, a dangerous insect that needed to squashed immediately. Draco felt ill. They were saved from any more conversation when the bugler rang the bells indicating meal times.

"Come, Draco." Narcissa said in a cold voice. "We simply must get ready for dinner."

Pansy took his arm with a simpering smile and stared daggers at Harry, who merely looked amused. Draco tried to convey his apologies with his eyes as he was steered away.

,,,

Harry was left in the company of Molly, who glanced at him and shook her head with a smile.

"Son, do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?"

"Not really." He answered honestly.

"Well, I've practically invited into the snake pit and I have got to make sure you're ready," She viewed with severe eyes. "What are you planning to wear?"

Harry looked down at his clothes and then back up at her. For the first time since she had seen him, he looked uneasy.

"I haven't a clue."

"I figured that... Come with me." Sighing, she grabbed him by the arms and dragged in a direction of the ship he had never been in. He realized they were approaching her rooms and he tried not to look too stunned by her accommodations as she threw open its doors. Sitting him down in a fine wooden chair, Molly went into another room. He could hear bangs and clanking noises and when she returned, her arms were full with men's suits, more exquisite than he had ever seen.

"Go on," Molly ushered. "Try one on and let me know how it fits."

Choosing one at random from the pile, he went into the next room and stripped himself of his rags. He quickly buttoned up the pants and shirt, then slipping his arms into the sleeves the dark jacket. Harry grabbed the tie and looked at it bemusedly. He had no idea how to put one on; he had never had a need to. He walked back out to the sitting room and grinned when Molly let out a happy whoop.

"My, my, you clean up nicely," She admired, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shoulders. She took the tie from him and began looping it around his neck. "Now, don't you worry. My husband still can't tie one of these damn things after 20 years. There you go."

Molly patted him on the shoulder as she finished on his tie and then viewed him critically.

"Let's see if we can't do anything about that hair of yours."

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "It never stays still."

"Well, it hasn't met my comb!"

* * *

><p>Harry leaned against the rails, taking a long drag of his cigarette, eyes lost as they viewed the sea. It was minutes until his dinner with the first class and a thrill of excitement coursed through him. Despite being completely out of his element, he was rather looking forward to the experience. Not only that, but he would also get the chance to see Draco again. He was quite surprised when the other man had approached him this morning and was further shocked by the humanity and depth of his personality. Draco was quite unlike any other rich gentleman he had ever known, not that he had met many. Harry had been downright shocked by the person inside the cold, haughty exterior. He would even admit that he was more than just intrigued by Draco. And Harry had a feeling he wasn't the only one. The chemistry between them was palpable. Even Draco couldn't deny it. There was something there, between them, and Harry was determined to seek it. The thought of the other man sent a warm feeling through out his insides. Draco was special and Harry knew it. With Draco firmly planted in his thoughts, Harry flicked his cigarette into the water and made his way to the first class entry way. He tried to act nonchalant, as if he belonged. No one would know that behind his debonair clothes, he was just another street urchin. Tonight, to everyone else, he was Harry Potter, first class passenger on the RMS Titanic. He almost ran a hand through his hair until he remember it was neatly combed back and Molly would have a fit. She had successfully, through God know's what method, managed to tame his unruly hair. He approached the steward who was stationed at the entryway and tried to stay cool as the man bowed.<p>

"Good evening sir."

Harry nodded at him with just the right amount of disdain and made his way inside. His breath was stolen away by the sheer grandeur of the splendid hall. The ceiling was curved into an enormous glass dome, a crystal chandelier gleaming in its center. There was a grand staircase as well, the epitome of opulent architecture, with a large clock in its middle, and he walked down it, marveling at its design. The people themselves were magnificent. The women walked around in floor length gowns, rich in colors and jewels, and the men in their evening suits, one hand at the small of their backs. Harry attempted to copy them, feeling rather foolish, when he noticed the Malfoys descending from the stairs. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were covered in fine clothing and jewelry, their wealth very evident. Lucius nodded at him and Harry was amused to see that he was not remotely recognized so he nodded back smartly, one gentlemen to the other. His amusement faded quickly when he saw Draco behind them, his pug nosed fiancee clinging at his arm. Harry's mouth went a little dry. Out of the people in the room, male and female, Harry knew Draco was the most beautiful. His suit was finely tailored, clinging to a trim waist and defined shoulders. He had decided against slicking his hair back and instead it was loose around his forehead. Harry itched to find out if it was as soft as it looked.

Draco approached him, lips twitching slightly with happiness, and Harry was so glad to see it. He extended his hand to Draco, who reached out his own and he reveled in the feeling of Draco's soft skin as they shook hands.

"Mr. Potter." Draco greeted in a voice like velvet, their hands still grasped.

"Draco." He was so tempted to lift Draco's hand to the back of his lips, he could almost taste his skin. Green eyes remained glued with gray until Pansy gave a loud sniff. The moment was broken and Harry wanted to punch the bint in her face. Draco turned to her with a suffering sigh.

"Harry, might I introduce my betrothed, Pansy Parkinson?"

Pansy held out her hand haughtily and Harry grasped it, shaking hard. The foolish woman let out an indignant squeal, pulling her hand back, and her noise finally attracted the attention of the elder Malfoys.

"If it isn't Mr. Potter... I almost didn't recognize you." Lucius looked at Harry with disbelief that was only shown by the slight widening of his eyes. It was shuttered a moment later and the cold glint that was normally present returned. Lucius studied him. "Amazing... you could almost pass for a gentleman."

Narcissa didn't even bother to greet him and with a subtle tug at her husband's arm, they strode into the dinner hall. Draco, with Pansy still on his arm, and Harry walked side by side and followed, stealing glances that left both their hearts stuttering. They encountered Molly Brown, dressed in a beaded gown, who observed him with a knowing wink and grabbed his arm. They walked together towards the table and she leaned in, whispering lowly,

"Not a tick to it, right Harry?"

"Not at all," He answered easily. "Just dress like a pallbearer and keep your nose up."

Molly chuckled. "That's it, kid. Remember, the only thing they respect is money, so just act like you've got a lot of it and you're in the club."

They arrived at their table, a swirling throng of people surrounding them and the room lit with grand chandeliers. Draco motioned for him to sit down and then started whispering rapidly, pointing out people that he thought Harry should know. There were the Lestranges, Bellatrix and her husband Rodulphos. Mrs. Lestrange was a scary women, dark and heady. Her hand was firmly wrapped around her husband's arm and Harry could see her nails digging into his skin. The Zabini's were also seated at the table, a dark Italian family at wealth. Draco had muttered that Mrs. Zabini and her son Blaise lived off her current husband's wealth. She had been married before to a man of old money, but he had died mysteriously, leaving her to inherit his wealth. It was quite the scandal, but Mrs. Zabini had worked hard to make sure her social position never fell. Harry was sure they all assumed him to be part of their world, perhaps a young captain of industry, new money, of course... but part of their club nonetheless. Harry couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when they realized he was the exact opposite.

,,,

"Tell us, Mr. Potter," Narcissa interjected, smiling at him coldly. "How are the accommodations in steerage? I hear they are quite good on this ship."

"The best I've seen, ma'm, hardly any rats." He answered with a cheeky smile and Draco bit the inside of his cheeks, trying not to grin back.

"Mr. Potter is joining us from third class," Lucius said nastily. "Draco was of some assistance to him last night and Mrs. Brown thought it was a good idea for them to become... better acquainted."

Molly flushed and took a small sip of water. Immediately, the dynamic of the table shifted and Harry became the subject of many furtive glances. The waited came over and began to serve the salad. Harry reached over and grabbed a random fork. He stopped when Draco cleared his throat quietly, motioning pointedly to the fork on the right. He shot him a grateful and speared a tomato, popping it in his mouth.

"And where exactly do you live, Mr. Potter?" Narcissa asked, taking a delicate bite.

Harry swallowed quickly. "Well, right now, my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humor."

"You find that sort of rootless existence appealing?" The disdain in her voice was as clear as day.

"It's a big world, you see. And life's too short to wait around. I want to see it all before I go, every last corner. You can't wait around because you never the next card you'll be dealt. My parents died when I was a child and not having them around taught me a hell of a lot. You've got to take what life throws at you. You've got to make each day count." Harry's answer was as open and honest as he was.

"Well said." Molly praised, raising her glass.

"Here, here." The others at the table murmured, raising their own in salute.

Draco raised his wine glass as well, eyes locked on Harry's. "To making it count."

Lucius and Narcissa looked extremely annoyed, their glasses left untouched, and ignored Harry for the rest of the meal. Dinner passed without a hitch and Harry realized just how different his world was from Draco's. He had seen a sliver of the other man's and now he was determined Draco experienced the world Harry came from. Dessert was served and gone with a flash and all the men stood up from the table.

"Next, we'll have brandies in the smoking room." Draco said lowly.

Harry murmured, "I'll imagine they'll discuss how they're all masters of the universe."

Draco laughed and it drew the attention of the other men.

"Joining us for a brandy, Potter?" Mr. Lestrange asked, pulling out his cigarette case.

Harry shook his head. "No, I think I'll be heading back now."

"It is probably for the best," Lucius viewed him with great dislike. "It will mostly be talk of business and politics. I can you assure you would not be interested."

He turned away and strode off with the rest of the men. Draco dwindled and pretended to fiddle with his cuff.

"Must you go?" He whispered as quietly as he could, turning slightly pink at the question he had just uttered.

Harry thought it was very endearing. "I must. Time for my carriage to turn back into a pumpkin."

He held out his hand and Draco shook it slowly. Harry felt Draco's start of surprise when he felt the tiny note of paper in his palm. Biting his lip to stop his smile, he turned and walked out the door.

,,,

Draco looked down at the tiny slip of paper folded in his palm. Glancing around to make sure no one noticed him, he carefully opened up, heart thundering, and read,

_Make it count. Meet me at the clock._

A large smile threatened to burst across his face, but he could not seem to care. With a rushed goodbye to Pansy and his mother and under the pretense that he was joining the other men in the smoke room, he dashed rapidly through the dining hall and out of the door. He did not realize two pairs of eyes, one light blue and the other a dark onyx, narrowed and followed his steps.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****I updated a bit sooner because I am just filled with ideas when it comes to the fic and I can't get enough. If any of you are still reading this, I would appreciate any feedback on how to improve this story, please let me know. **

**Until next time, cheers! xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: My Heart Will Go On**

**Summary: A retelling of "Titanic" starring Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.**

* * *

><p>Harry waited for Draco to arrive at the grandfather clock, a mixture of anxiety and hope wrestling within him. He studied the ornate clock with a feigned calmness, but his insides were a jumbled mess. He knew that if Draco was experiencing the same feelings Harry had felt, those forbidden, wonderful feelings, then he would show up. As his stomach continued to turn,, he felt the back of his neck prickle with awareness. He held his breath, turning slowly, and almost whooped with joy as he saw Draco striding up the stairs to meet him, a faint smile on his normally stony face.<p>

"You made it," Harry said easily, trying with all his might to contain his delight. "I wasn't sure you would."

Draco gave a small shake of the head, his gray eyes softening. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Harry's heart skipped a beat.

,,,

Draco didn't know what had possessed him to follow Harry's directions and meet him at the grandfather clock. All he knew was the overwhelming desire to spend as much time as possible in Harry's intoxicating being. He had never felt this way before, so utterly intrigued by another human being. What further surprised him was that his intrigue was not spurned by selfish desires, but a need to soak in and be warmed by Harry's presence. He was as comforting as the rays of the sun and Draco didn't think he would ever get enough.

Harry grinned the cheeky grin that secretly delighted him.

"So...do you want to go to a real party?"

* * *

><p>Draco was led down to parts of the ship he had never seen before, the conditions worsening the farther down they went. Harry continued to steer him through many hallways until they stopped, reaching a room that was buzzing with noise and excitement. With a charming smile, Harry opened the door and motioned for him to enter. They entered the room and the air was ripe with the sound of unbridled joy. There was a band playing an animated tune in the corner, everyone on their feet, twirling and frolicking away. People danced and laughed, drank beer and Draco could even swear he saw some of them brawling. It was utter madness, but every last person in the room, man women and child, looked entirely at ease. The Irish man Draco had seen earlier today now approached Harry and himself with a cheerful, ineligible roar, two foaming pints of beer in each hand.<p>

"This is Seamus," Harry shouted over the music, grabbing each mug and handing one to Draco. He raised the pint to his lips, downing a good amount. "He's a good lad."

Draco nodded and hesitantly lifted his own mug to his mouth. Immediately, warm mead filled his entire mouth. He swallowed appreciatively, a fiery trail sliding down his throat. He was rarely allowed to drink beer, not when there were aged wines and whiskies to be tasted. Taking another sip, he could almost imagine the look on his father's face if he could see Draco now. The image almost made him giggle. Before he could voice the thought to Harry, a large ginger blur collided into them, swinging an arm around their shoulders.

"And this here is Ron," Harry said wryly, clapping a hand on the other boys shoulder. "Alright, mate?"

Draco tried not to wrinkle his nose. He was not one to appreciate such brutish behavior.

"Never better," Ron bellowed happily, his words slurring slightly. He raised his mug and held it in a far off direction. "See that lass over there?"

They looked in the direction Ron pointed to and saw a young woman, all bushy hair and a pretty face, smiling over at them uncertainly. Her eyes went soft, however, when they settled on Ron, smile widening.

"We've only met tonight, but I think I'm in love, boys!" Ron exclaimed, no doubt in his voice, and took a large swig, spilling ale over his front.

"To love!" Seamus cheered from out of nowhere, barreling into them. Some of his beer sloshed over Draco, but Harry was so alight with joy, he could not bring himself to be bothered.

"To love!" Harry said lowly, in agreement and they clanked their mugs in unison. Draco dared not look in Harry's direction, fearing his face would give him away. His heart expanded, churning with happiness and fear and emotion he dared not name. In that moment, the band struck a particularly spirited tune and everyone who was not yet dancing roared in unison and began to move.

"Let's dance!" Harry declared, holding out his hand.

"I don't think so," Draco answered incredulously. Was Potter mad?

"Please?"

"Absolutely not," He hissed, shaking his head emphatically. "Think of what everyone would say."

Harry's arm stayed where it was, held out to him. "I promise no one will say a word."

"We are both men, Potter." Draco said firmly, ignoring the voice in his head that pleaded with him to say yes. "We can't dance together."

"But we can." Harry was positively vibrating with glee and before Draco could get another word out, his hand was taken firmly from him and pulled towards the center of the dance floor. He tried not to stiffen as Harry shamelessly placed a hand on his waist and began to dance.

"I don't even know the steps!" Draco protested with a tinge of desperation.

Suddenly, Harry pulled him close, closer than they had ever been, their foreheads practically touching. Draco swore he could almost count every one of Harry's eyelashes. His throat closed as his breath was inexplicably stolen away from him.

"Don't think about the steps," Harry murmured and the sound of his voice left Draco shaking. "Just move with me."

They started off awkwardly, their feet faltering in self-doubt. However, as the music progressed, the joy of the party was too contagious to fight. They moved in perfect synchronization. Draco was the epitome of grace, all fluid lines and motions, while Harry danced with a reckless abandon that charmed all who saw him. The tune was mad and rushed and perfect for two souls who didn't have a clue why they felt the way they did and why it didn't matter. Harry and Draco were so caught up in their dance, that neither noticed a sneering Macnair gazing at them from an open door.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco burst from a door into the cool night air, exhilaration palpable on their expressions. The evening was crisp, a blazing collection of stars casting a twinkling light over the black void of the sea.<p>

The echoes of laughter was carried through the deck by a frosty breeze as both young men raced through the deck like gleeful children. They stopped short of the railings, cheeks flushed with both chill and warmth, gazing towards the endless ocean.

"Isn't it magnificent?" Draco asked, with a soft wonder. He leaned against the rail, gray eyes fixed on the waters below. "So grand and eternal."

Harry's eyes remained rooted to his companion's face, a whirlwind of emotions flitting across his rugged features. "Yes... magnificent."

They stood in silence for awhile, no sounds other than the gentle waves hitting the sides of the ship, until Draco turned to him.

"They're such... small people, Harry. My... crowd. They think they're giants on the earth, but they're not even dust in God's eye. They live inside this little tiny champagne bubble... and someday the bubble is just going to burst!" His voice rose on the last syllable, a cry of confusion and anger and sadness.

Harry leaned on the rail beside him, placing his hand where it barely grazed Draco's. Even the slightest movement would make their fingers brush and the idea made his heart clench. The space between them was negligible, but to Harry it felt like miles.

"You're not one of them," He commented after a pause. "There's been some mistake."

Draco looked startled. "What on earth do you mean?"

"You've been sent to the wrong mailing address!" Harry announced, the picture of seriousness.

Draco, catching on, rolled his eyes and pretended not to smile. "I have, haven't I?"

"Perhaps we ought to send your parents someone else in your stead..." Harry scratched his chin in mock contemplation. "Ron? Seamus?"

That managed to procure a smile from Draco, until a smile became a chortle, and then full blown laughter.

"Could you imagine the look on my father's face?" Draco chuckled and almost unknowingly leaned against Harry's side.

"Something like this, I imagine." Harry attempted to curl his lip in a Malfoy esque manner, but knew he had failed spectacularly when Draco's laughter was renewed. Suddenly, a flash of light whipped through the sky as a shooting star soared overhead.

"Look, Harry!" Draco said excitedly. "Aren't you supposed to make a wish?"

Harry gazed at him with solemn eyes. "What would you wish for?"

And all at once both men became almost painfully aware of their closeness. Harry's face was inches away from Draco, his breath coming in short pants, and Harry could feel it against his cheek. The lips, which he had been itching to sketch, all thin and rosy, were so close to his own and he could almost taste Draco on his tongue. It was the perfect moment.

A loud crash of wave woke them from their reverie and Draco pulled back like a frightened animal and shook his head as if waking himself up.

Gray eyes storming with a sadness Harry couldn't bear to see, he stepped away.

"What do I wish for?...Something that I can't have."

Draco began to walk back towards the door that led to the first class accommodations and Harry was powerless to stop him. Before he walked through the door, Draco turned back to him with a sad smile.

"Goodnight, Mr. Potter. And thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haven't updated in awhile, but rewatched Titanic and I just had to go back to this fic. It's my baby and I actually really enjoy writing it. Thanks for the feedback! Please review if you'd like to see more. I know the chapters aren't long, but I would like to think they get to the point. Let me know if you'd like to see anything change.**

**Cheers. xx**


End file.
